Pumpkin Patch
by Mewknight
Summary: A trip to a farm and something bright orange lurks among the pumpkins. XP HAPPY -early- HALLOWEEN! XDD Fai: *Bites Kuro-tan in the shoulder* :3 Kuro: WHAT WAS THAT FOR? Fai: Hyuu! XDD


Pumpkin Patch

"Kuro-puu! Stop sulking!"

"Stop sulking!" Fai and Mokona called out in a sing-song voice as they bounced around a growling Kurogane.

"I am not wearing that!" The raven haired lunged for the material in the blonde's hand as he seethed.

The mage jumped just out of reach as he giggled a little, "But you'll look cute as a pumpkin!" Fai wiggled the bright orange pumpkin suit in front of the ninja's face as he grinned widely.

Red eyes glared hard into blues as he barked, "For the last time, I am not wearing that repulsive thing! I am a warrior! And warriors don't wear fruits!"

"But we'll match~! Hyuu!" The blonde quickly put on black cat ears and a tail, posing like a "cat girl." He blew a kiss in the raven haired's face, making the swordsman have a spazz-attack.

"Come on guys! We better hurry before the farm closes!" Syaoran's voice called out from the living room area as the kid and his princess popped up in the doorway. The two brunettes looked like they came out of a fairytale; Syaoran was wearing a puffy red prince outfit while Sakura wore a pink sparkly dress. They were both wearing matching crowns with the fake jewels to top it all off.

"You look so pretty Sakura~!" Fai purred as he smiled warmly at the girl, holding Kurogane down by the shoulders with a grip that a skinny person shouldn't possess.

Sakura blushed as she shyly looked at the blonde, "Thank you Fai."

"Now, let's get you dressed~!" The mage happily declared as he began to playfully take off the ninja's armor.

"WHAT? OI! I AM NOT CHANGING!" Syaoran and Sakura and Mokona quickly left the room; the kid and the princess beat red as the white puff ball Sakura held in her hands giggled and sang her own pumpkin-picking song.

XxXxXxXxX

"Look at these pumpkins!" Sakura squealed as she jumped from pumpkin to pumpkin all in different sizes. After an hour of persuasion, the gang found themselves at a local farm, where tons of pumpkins from other farms were being showed there. There were a few pumpkins that already had ribbons taped to them.

"Third place…second place…" Mokona read aloud as she lay snug in Syaoran's arms.

"Wow! Look at this one!" The brown haired boy said in awe as he stood in front of a gigantic pumpkin. Taped to the stem of the pumpkin was a big blue ribbon.

"It's huge! It's huge! It's huge!" The white manju sang as she jumped in Syaoran's arms.

"Wow! Is it real?" Sakura clasped her hands together as her big green eyes sparkled with excitement and wonder.

Fai whistled as he smiled, "Whoo~ That's amazing!"

"Hmph…it's just a pumpkin." Kurogane huffed as he briefly wondered if the fruit was on steroids or something.

"Now, now. Don't get jealous Kuro-puu!" The blonde patted the ninja's arm as he smirked, his fake cattail swaying to and fro as he wiggled his hips.

The raven haired rolled his eyes as he let out a sigh, "I am not jealous of that oversized pumpkin." He crossed his arms across his chest, or _tried_ to because of the pumpkin suit he was forced to wear, as he could feel a headache beginning to form.

Fai giggled as he whispered in the swordsman's ear, "It's ok if you don't have a ribbon," he paused as he wrapped his arms around the man, "because you are _my_ prized pumpkin!"

Kurogane stuttered as he could feel his face go red, "WH-WHAT THE-!" The wizard laughed as he ran around pumpkins, escaping the ninja's hands with ease.

"Happy Halloween Kuro-tan~!"

"ARGGG!"

XxXxXxXxX

"What are these?" Sakura showed Syaoran these weird, bumpy pumpkins she found by the prized pumpkin.

"Those are decorative pumpkins. They're not edible." Syaoran said as he let Mokona handle one of the small bumpy pumpkins.

The princess nodded understandingly as she held a long disk-looking pumpkin near the kid's mouth, giggling as she said, "Happy Halloween Syaoran!"

Syaoran laughed whole heartedly, "Happy Halloween princess!"

XxXxXxXxX

A/N: Aw. Isn't that cute? XD Something different. No scaring or trick-or-treating. I don't know why they are in a pumpkin patch…XD Sorry it's a bit short. XP Well anyways, HAPPY –early- HALLOWEEN and I hope you liked it! XD


End file.
